If Only You Could Cure Me
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: Kurama is a boy in the hospital who meets Hiei. They fall in love, but...how long will that last when Kurama can die at any moment. Hiei/Kurama, Yaoi. One-shot.


**If Only You Could Cure Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I only made up the story.

**Pairing: **Hiei/Kurama, Yaoi,

Kurama sat in the hospital bed, it's white sheets slightly wrinkled. It was ice cold and the rob that he was made to wear was not helping one bit. Taking the nurse button in his pale hand, he pressed it and waited for an answer.

"Can I help you?" a woman's voice came from the speaker. It was somewhat robotic and creepy. Kurama sat up more to talk through the mic.

"I was wondering if a nurse could come and take me outside. I'd like some fresh air." the red-head said, his green eyes sparkled at the thought of the bright sun. The person agreed and said someone would be there in afew minutes. Setting the caller back down, he leaned back with a tired look.

As promised, a young lady entered the room alittle later and helped him into a wheelchair. She pushed him outside, into the courtyard and let him sit there. He looked up at the blue sky and smiled gently, it had been so long since he had seen it without looking through a window.

You should have guessed by now that he was ill, but the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Everyday, he would sit there and think about if he was going to live or not. The odds were leaning towards the former. Nothing they gave him seemed to work, but he would still smile and tell his friends to not worry. Of course they still did.

The sound of light foot-steps drew closer to him. Normally people won't notice them, but he had good earing because of the fox spirit inside him. Tilting his head to the noise, he glanced at a boy about his own age. He was short, spiky raven hair with a white starburst and crimson eyes. His energy was that of a demon's, but he seemed to mean no harm. Looking around, he acted like he was lost. Kurama, being curious and kind, cleared his throat to get the stranger to stare at him.

"Hello, excuse me for bothering you. You seemed lost and I was hoping I might beable to help." Kurama said politely with his smile. The boy watched him warily, as if debating on trusting him or not. He didn't blame him, it was natural to doubt people like that. After what felt like hours, the red-eyed man nodded and walked up to him.

"I'm looking for my sister's room." he said, showing Kurama the room number. The shorter male stood with a sort of awkward stance, most likely not used to speaking with anyone.

"Ah, I see. I do know were this room is. I could call a nurse to take you there or to push me." the fox said nicely. He was surprised when the boy started pushing him to the doors. "Um, sir. You don't have to-"

"Those idiots are annoying, I'll just do it myself." he said. Kurama smiled at him and nodded, knowing how troublesome the doctors can be. He scaned the numbers as they passed.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino, but you could call me Kurama if you like." he said."Take a left here." They turned and continued down the brightly lit halls. "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking.

"...Hiei." he stated calmly, more relaxed as they walked. When the green-eyed teen held up a hand, they stopped and he pointed to a door. Hiei rolled him into the room where a green haired girl with eyes like Hiei's laid. He walked up to her bed side and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yukina, what happened? Did someone attack you?" Hiei asked with concern, though he tried his best to hide it. She giggled abit and shook her head, finding him funny.

"No brother. Just ate something bad." Yukina said, clearing it up."I'll be out by tomorrow. Don't worry so much. Who's your friend?" She looked at Kurama with the same smile and he returned it.

"This is Kurama." Hiei said, looking back at him."He showed me were your room was." Yukina nodded and thanked him, saying that her brother was so bad with hospitals. This got an reaction from Hiei, causing both of the other two to laugh. After a three hour long vist, Hiei said goodbye to his sister and got back behind Kurama's wheelchair, pushing out. With the sickly teenagers help, he found Kurama's room and took him inside.

"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama said to him as he stood and shakely walked to the bed. He started to climb in, but tripped and was falling down. Closing his eyes, he had expected to hit the hard floor, not a warm cheast. Hiei helped him stand and get into the bed.

"You're weaker than you make yourself out to be." he stated, standing there."Here I thought you were going to get out soon or something."

"I wish that was true, but I may never leave." Kurama smiled, but his eyes were so sad. If you were to cover up his mouth, then you could feel heart-broken because of such a look. "There is no known cure to my sickness. So I could die at any moment." Hiei sat on the edge of the bed, staring into space.

"All you are is a liar." Hiei stated. The other demon looked at him in surprise and went to protest. He was cut off. "You smile like your okay with anything, but your not. You a scared, alone, and upset. You won't show though, why?" he asked him.

Kurama blinked slowly, taking in all of the information. He had been able to fool everyone, even his closest friends. This guys knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling, behind his mask. He stammered to reply, "I don't know what you are..." Tears started to swell up in his emerald orbs, spilling over before he could do anything about them.

Hiei, smelling the fresh scent of salty water, looked over at him. His hand lifted on it's own and gently touched the fox's face, wipping away the water. Kurama looked at him with broken eyes, giving Hiei the strange urge to comfort the crying kitsune. So he did. Pulling the taller boy into an embace, he wondered what in the hell he was doing. After a sharp gasp, the red-haired boy fisted the fire demons cloak. He sobbed lightly, trying to calm herself down. When his fit had sub-sided, he picked his head up and released the cloak.

"I apologize. I did not mean to do that." Kurama said, his eyes red and puffy. His hair was messed up and cheeks were flushed. Hiei shook his head and reached out to touch a stray lock of red hair.

_Why am I acting like this? I never comfort anyone but Yukina. This man though...I don't want to leave him here._ Hiei thought, letting the lock go and sitting back. Kurama was thinking along the same lines, questioning the smaller male's reasons. Kurama's pale hand softly touched Hiei's cheek, turning him towards the other boy. They looked into each other's eyes, leaning forward. Their mouths met as eyes widened, but neither pulled back. Instead, they deepened the kiss.

Hiei licked Kurama's bottum lip, asking for entrance. He was let in and explored the cave before finding Kurama's tongue and rubbing them together. They fought for power, Hiei winning and continued his work. Kurama's thin arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss lasted, Hiei's arm around his waist. As they parted, a line of salvia conneted their swollen mouths. Panting, peeking at each other, sharing a silent message.

They understood each other, cared about the other, and would protect them. Love was starting to form in them and they knew it, it only made them want to stay closer. For the next few months, Hiei would come and vist Kurama. Sometimes bringing Yukina or meeting one of his love's friends.

He had met three males and two females. One was Yusuke Urameshi, who was a major fighter, hard to believe he knew Kurama. Kuwabara was a total idiot, no questions asked. Koenma was fairly quiet and polite, untill insulted. Botan was bubblely and rather annoying. Last was Keiko, who was fine when Yusuke didn't do anything. They were a wierd group, but made Kurama happy, which was all that mattered to Hiei.

It had been fourteen months since they had first met. Hiei was of course, heading to see his boyfriend again. They had hooked up and were quite happy with each other. But today, doctors were rushing in and out of Kurama's room. They would not allow Hiei in, so he waited outside, figeting.

Inside, nurses were doing their best to get Kurama's heart beat back up. It was growing fainter and fainter by the minute. He was trying to speak with the air mask over his mouth and nose.

_Please, let Hiei in. Please. If this is my last moments, let me spend them with him. _Kurama begged in his thoughts. He managed a strained choke, "Hi...ei. Hiei..." The doctors spoke quickly and the room was spinning. The corners of the place were getting burry. Suddenly, there was a warm hand around his. He tiredly moved his head to see just who he wanted to. Hiei watched him with worried crimson eyes. Kurama did his best to smile.

"Hold on. It's going to be okay." Hiei promised, his voice cracked alittle.

_No...it's not. _Kurama thought and looked Hiei in the eyes to send him a message. _Hiei, I don't have much longer. I have to go. Thank you, for taking care of me. I will always remember you, so please don't forget me. I'll watch over you from Spirit World. I love you, Hiei._

"Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled lovingly, stroking his lover's cheek. The hand slipped down, landing on the white sheets. Hiei shook his head as greens eyes slowly closed, becoming lifeless. "No! Idiot, don't give up! You can still...make it." Hiei yelled, not bothering to hold back the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He kissed the still warm lips and laid his head on the pillow next to a red halo of hair. His mind was completely blank. Only seven words floated through.

_If only I could have cured you....._


End file.
